Captain America
Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is a World War II veteran, a founding member of the Avengers, and Earth's first superhero. Rogers had suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into World War II, was rejected from the service within United States Armydespite several attempts to enlist. Rogers was the only recipient of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine under the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Determined to serve, Rogers ultimately volunteered for the Project Rebirth, which enhanced the frail Rogers' body to the peak of human physicality. Mistrusted by Chester Phillips, the head of the SSR, Rogers was relegated to propaganda campaigns, and was given the new moniker of Captain America. Rogers later joined the war with a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied prisoners of war. From 1943 to 1945, Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA bases alongside the Howling Commandos, in another attempt to take down Red Skull, and recover the Tesseract. His famous World War II exploits had made him a living legend, and during this time he also formed a relationship with Peggy Carter. Despite Bucky Barnes seemingly died during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Rogers then spent sixty-six years encased into ice in suspended animation before Rogers was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized, with no idea what to do with his life. Following Lokihaving stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the Avengers, Rogers played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as his way to maintain peace and justice with the aid of Black Widow, Captain America had come into a fierce conflict against the Winter Soldier who had seemingly assassinated Fury. Having been blamed for the incident by Alexander Pierce, Rogers discovered that HYDRA, whom he thought had dissolved in 1945, had existed in secret as a parasite within S.H.I.E.L.D., and that they were planning to use Project Insight as a way to bring about a new world order, while also learning that Winter Soldier was, in fact, his best friend Barnes, operating as the brainwashed assassin. Along Romanoff, Maria Hill and Falcon, Rogers had ended the HYDRA Uprising. As the immediate threat of HYDRA was quelled, Rogers embarked on a quest to locate Barnes. During the search for Barnes, the Avengers had assembled in order to eliminate the remnants of HYDRA, which prompted Rogers to abandon his own quest and rejoin all of his former teammates to help capture the Scepterand Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After securing their victory, Rogers was almost immediately thrown into another crisis when Ultron, the new peacekeeping artificial intelligent program designed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, began a plot to eliminate humanity. Following a prolonged and brutal conflict in which Vision's creation gave them an advantage, Ultron was defeated during the Battle of Sokovia: However, the cost of their battle meant many of the Avengers disbanded, while Rogers and Romanoff stayed to lead the second incarnation of the Avengers. While the Avengers conducted worldwide missions, they soon began tracking down Crossbones, only for Scarlet Witch to be blamed for innocent deaths when she failed to fully contain an explosion that Crossbones caused. Thaddeus Ross used the disaster to write the Sokovia Accords, but Rogers refused to sign due to moral disagreements. Rogers' problems increased more as Barnes resurfaced having seemingly caused a recent terrorist bombing, as Rogers chose to protect Barnes, which then lead to Ross sending Stark out to apprehend them both. Upon learning Helmut Zemo was to blame, Rogers fought against his former allies to find Zemo, only for Zemo's schemes to finally be completed as he revealed Barnes killed Stark's parents, resulting with Rogers going on the run as the Avengers fell apart due to Rogers and Stark's conflict. Having saved his friends from the Raft, Rogers sent Barnes to gain help from Black Panther in Wakanda, while he and all his allies then became vigilantes. However, when Thanos and his Black Order attacked Earth seeking the final Infinity Stones, Rogers came out of hiding in order to protect Vision. In order to keep Vision safe, Rogers had brought him to Wakanda, while he and Black Panther's army held off the onslaught of Outriders sent down by Thanos. Despite their success with destroying Thanos' forces, when Thanos himself arrived on the planet, he effortlessly overpowered Rogers and all the other heroes and took the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process. Despite all their attempts, Thanos completed his goal and wiped out half of the population of the universe, leaving as Rogers witnessed his best friend die again alongside his countless others. Five years after the Snap, Captain America and his fellow Avengers found a method to traverse through time safely and traveled to various points in the past to amass all six Infinity Stones. After successfully aiding in the resurrection of the lives taken by the snap, Captain America participated in the Battle of Earth and was deemed worthy of Mjølnir, wielding it in combat against Thanos. After Iron Man sacrificed his life to kill Thanos and his army, Rogers attended his friend's funeral before traveling back in time to restore Mjølnir and the Infinity Stones to their original time. However, after returning the items, Rogers chose to travel back to the 1940s and live out a life in the past, where he married Peggy Carter. Having grown old, Rogers paid a visit to Wilson in 2023, entrusting him with his shield and choosing him as his successor. Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Category:Avengers: Age Of Ultron Category:Captain America: Civil War Category:Antman (Movie) Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Category:Male Category:Human Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Category:Superheroes